


Taking Aim

by Silential



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, riling up Kylo, slutty hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silential/pseuds/Silential
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme prompt: Kylo looks into Hux's mind and sees that he has a lot of sexual experience... like quite a lot. He starts interrogating Hux during particularly rough sex, and Hux answers truthfully just to rile him up further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Aim

The only shame, Hux thinks, is that he can’t see Kylo’s face. 

Something had been eating the man from the inside out, some nagging thought that had sent his fingers clawing at the general’s uniform the moment the door had slid shut behind them. Hux is no fool, and he’s aware of the directions his thoughts had taken over the past few days, not coincidentally in proportion to Kylo’s frustration. 

It had started as a mere idle thought during a low point on the bridge, a half-conscious comparison of length to length, girth to girth. 

It hadn’t ended that way. 

The sheet bunches in his fists, giving poor purchase against the force of Kylo’s thrusts. Force user he may not be, but Hux can still feel the man stewing behind him, futile rage melding with lust to yield something else entirely. 

Whatever this is, he likes it. 

He likes it very much. 

A particularly well-timed thrust punches the air out of him, half gasp, half breathless laugh. “I haven’t been fucked like this in ages, Ren. I was beginning to think you didn’t have it in you.” 

Hux doesn’t have to look back to hear the tight clench of the Knight’s teeth, the way that jaw would be practically grinding as the words grate out, “That’s funny, because it seems there isn’t anything that hasn’t been in _you_.”

Pressing his forehead to the bed, Hux closes his eyes and purposefully calls to mind other nights, other partners. He hopes Kylo is listening, can feel the rose-tinted ghost of other hands along his cock, the rough tugs, tight grips that Kylo never favors. Even after all this time, he can’t deny the slight shiver. “We all have our hobbies.” 

He punctuates the sentence with a memory, a stolen moment after the long stretch of alpha shift. The splash of his cum, slippery and obscene against his fingers, as the lieutenant has him pinned.

Kylo’s rhythm falters and Hux’s suspicions are confirmed, the slight groan racing down his spine to land squarely in his cock. He keeps his thoughts away from that reaction though, focusing instead on projecting what had been until recently some of his favorite memories to slip into on a long night. 

“How many? How many cocks have you taken?” 

Hux knows the number – he’s always kept a mental list of the names and faces should any ever prove useful again – but he’s mindful of the way Kylo’s voice breaks, knows the man wants to fuck a slut even if he feigns disgust at the idea. Running a hand through his hair, he nearly purrs, “So many I’ve lost count.” 

Kylo leans against his back, solid and immoveable, and his hips change their angle. Hux shifts his weight with him, leaning into one forearm. The other hand closes around his cock and begins to stroke. The Knight’s grunt is almost at his ear, the words drawing a few droplets against his palm almost despite himself. “I bet you let all of them come inside you.” 

Pressing back as much as he can, Hux is grateful Kylo can’t see his grin. Fuck, this was entirely worth it, his pride be damned. “You don’t know how many shifts I’ve started with cum nearly dripping from my ass.” 

Kylo growls something – it sounds a lot like _such a fucking slut_ – and straightens once again, his large hands gripping Hux’s hips with almost bruising intensity. He’d be leaving his belt looser for a few days it seemed.

It’s worth it though for the way the Knight cants his hips, pace picking up in a way Hux knows usually means one thing. “Did they stretch you open?”

“I couldn’t sit for days.” 

He’s so near he can taste it, drunk on the fire coursing in his blood. Hux has a feeling he knows where to aim to do the same for Kylo. 

“They’ve all been bigger than you.” 

He feels rather than hears the other man come, hips stuttering against the curve of his ass as the familiar warmth blooms inside him. The soft gasp, choked back before it can become a moan, has him spilling in his own hand. There was something about the way Kylo bit back his pleasure, the quiet sound more erotic than any of the wanton shouts of his previous lovers. 

“I heard that.” Kylo slowly pulls out.

His face is half pressed into the sheet, and Hux can’t stop the grin that twitches at the corner of his mouth. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at somethingstately over on Tumblr!


End file.
